The present invention relates to an air supply system for a vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to a module including a reservoir and a mounting assembly for mounting the reservoir on a surface such as a portion of a frame of a vehicle.
Many vehicles, such as buses, trucks, and tractors, use compressed air for braking and other vehicle applications. The braking system on such vehicles typically includes several reservoirs, or tanks, for storing compressed air. The reservoirs are typically cylindrical in shape and mounted on a structural portion of the vehicle, for example, a portion of the frame such as a frame rail. The reservoirs must be supported firmly on the vehicle without moving relative to the support surface, to avoid damage to the fittings and air lines that are connected to the reservoirs. The air supply system also typically includes other items, such as an air dryer, connected with the reservoir by air lines. All these items are installed separately and interconnected when the vehicle is assembled.